Quiproquo
by morfin761
Summary: "Colonello s'interrompit en entendant Viper parler. Il écouta la réponse de Skull, et ses yeux s'agrandirent : ils n'étaient tout de même pas..." OU pourquoi Colonello devrait arrêter d'écouter aux portes.


**Un petit texte sur deux de mes perso préférés de KHR.**

**Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, vous pouvez toujours sauter l'Omake, sinon c'est juste du sous-entendu.**

**Rien n'est à moi (pas même le vélo) et c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom**

**(Soyez gentils avec moi… nan je déconne, allez-y si ça vous plait pas).**

**Les arcobalenos sont de retour à une taille adulte et vivent avec Uni !**

**Bonne Lecture**

**PS : les perso sont OOC, désolé !**

* * *

Collonello cherchait Viper dans tout le manoir des arcobalenos. Il avait eu une idée géniale, mais elle nécessité un illusionniste afin de couvrir les traces.

Il n'osa même pas entre le laboratoire de Verde, il tenait à la vie, il chercha dans la bibliothèque où il croisa Fon qui hocha la tête poliment à son passage. Il vit Uni préparer un gâteau avec son rival dans la cuisine, ces derniers lui indiquèrent le garage, du fait que Skull y réparait un vélo dont la chaîne avait cassé, et qu'il avait peut-être vu Viper. Le soldat prit donc la direction du garage, situé à l'opposé du manoir, suite à quelques problèmes de gestion, il avait été déplacé dans un autre bâtiment (par problème comprenez : les inventions de Verde, les engins de Skull, les armes de tous les arcobalenos, ça prend de la place).

Une fois arrivé, il s'apprêta à entrer en hurlant, pour le plaisir de voir Skull sursauter, mais s'arrêta net devant la porte en entendant la voix de Viper :

- Mu…tu es sûr que c'est sans risques ? la voix de Viper semblait sceptique.

- Oh non, la voix de Skull lui parvins, presque dur. Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant. En plus, tu y es presque, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

- Mu…

Collonello eut l'impression que Viper n'était pas rassurée.

- Voilà ! Tu y es presque.

Le soldat du CEDEF n'entendit pas la réplique de Viper, mais entendit parfaitement le gémissement de cette dernière. Il se figea :_ ils n'étaient tout de même pas en train de…_ Il secoua la tête, et choisit d'écouter la conversation un peu plus longtemps :

- Non, ne fermes pas les yeux, la voix de Skull était maintenant paniqué.

- Mu…Tu es vraiment sur que c'est hors de danger ?

- Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois…

Le blond faillit hurler de victoire :_ Je le savais ! J'ai gagné : Skull est bien de ce bord-là !_ Tout à sa dans de victoire morale, il faillit louper l'échange suivant :

- Remontre-moi, ordonna l'illusionniste.

- Pour la dernière fois, soupira l'arcobaleno du nuage. Excuse-moi, rajouta-t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, l'arcobaleno de la brume fit un « ahh » de compréhension.

Cette fois-ci le blond ne fit pas dans le détail et enfonça la porte du garage, en hurlant :

- Je le savais, kora ! Tu es de _ce bord-là_, Skull !

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et regarda autour de lui. Il vit un Skull à terre, un vélo entre les jambes qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu complétement fou, une main sur le cœur, et à ses côtés, Viper, ayant hottée sa capuche pour une fois, le fusillait du regard. Ils mirent quelques secondes à réagir, et dès que la porte fut fermée, l'arcobaleno de la pluie se fit entourer de créature et leva les mains en signe de défaite. Il apprit ainsi que Belphégor avait organisé une grande course de vélo, dont le prix était fixé à plusieurs millions de Yens, et que l'arcobaleno de la Varia ne savait pas en faire. De cette manière, elle avait convaincu Skull, _le plus faible d'entre nous _selon Collonello, afin d'avoir des leçons particulières et ainsi emporter le prix.

Skull n'avait rien dit de tout l'entretien et s'était contenté de réparé les freins qu'il avait accidentellement cassé… Jusqu'au moment où il fit le lien entre ses cours et la phrase de Collonello :

- Tu-tu-tu… tu as crû que nous faisions… il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Viper et se contenta de déglutir.

Les yeux de cette dernière, qu'il avait toujours trouvée beau, un or pur et profond, lui promettait l'enfer s'il finissait sa phrase. Elle s'assura que le message était bien passé, puis se tourna vers le soldat, fit un geste de la main, et le regard du porteur de la pluie se fit vitreux et tout devint noir.

Collonello se réveilla dans sa chambre, un mot accroché au front : _Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu souhaiteras que la mort soit une récompense. Viper. PS : je t'ai pris 2000 $ en gage de ton action de tout à l'heure._

* * *

Omake :

Collonello se promenait dans le domaine réservé aux Arcobalenos, en admirant le paysage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa près du garage et entendit Viper émettre un un drôle de bruit. Pensant que les deux continuaient leurs « leçons », il décida d'aller les aider, ça l'occuperait. Il rentra dans le bâtiment sans prévenir et en ressortit aussitôt le visage brûlant. Apparemment, le vélo n'était plus si important aux yeux de Viper… les abdos du nuage étaient plus intéressants.


End file.
